


shadow at evening rising to meet you

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Kylo Ren Redemption, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “No,” Rey says. It comes out sounding like a demand. “Ben. You can’t—don’t do this. Wake up.”Or, the one where Rey brings Ben Solo back to life and then offers him a new one.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous





	shadow at evening rising to meet you

“ _No,”_ Rey says. It comes out sounding like a demand. “Ben. You can’t—don’t do this. Wake up.”

He can’t hear her, of course. He hasn’t been able to since he fell back, lifeless, gazing up with unseeing eyes that only moments ago had been looking at Rey with so much warmth. With _love,_ even—

—and Rey’s eyes feel wet as she leans over the boy who died for her and puts her palm against a cheek that is already cooling. Ben had been resurrected once; was it possible to do it again? 

“Be with me,” Rey murmurs. She wills some of the life force he’d given her back into him and hopes that she won’t drain herself in the attempt. It doesn’t seem fair to let him sacrifice his chance to live well after he’d only just gotten it back. “Come on. Come back.”

She’s exhausted—physically, emotionally, and probably a dozen other ways, too—but she concentrates on the feeling of the power she’s calling on; that vital force she had felt linking them together only seconds ago. It isn’t gone yet. Maybe Rey needs to pull on it, and keep pulling, and she can bring him back through sheer force of will. 

“Ben,” she says-pleads-begs. She’s so tired. She doesn’t know if this will work. “ _Please.”_

A tear falls on his face, which makes Rey realize that she must be crying. But she doesn’t have time to dwell on that; she closes her eyes and channels all of her focus into the force.

Rey knows that the force has been with her today. _Please,_ she thinks-wills-prays, _be with him too._

She feels numb. 

Maybe that’s why Rey doesn’t notice at first when a hand comes up to gently brush away her tears. But then she _does_ , and her eyes open, disbelieving—

Ben smiles up at her. It’s the same soft smile that she’d seen just before he collapsed. He’s too weak to sit up, and his hand falls away from her face, but he says, quiet, “You keep saving me.”

She laughs even though it’s not funny. “You’d do the same for me.”

Ben looks at her. His eyes are dark and intent. He says, “If I died today, saving you would be the only good thing I’ve done in my life.”

Rey frowns. She’s holding his hand, and as she rubs circles over the back of it with her thumb, she can feel a reassuring heat returning to it. A reminder that he's alive. She says, “Come home with me. We can change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear what you think.


End file.
